Un air de vacances
by Chiikox
Summary: Contrairement à tout les jeunes de son âge, Sasuke Uchiwa ne rêvait pas de partir en vacances. Ou plutôt si. Mais pas avec sa famille. Il aurait volontiers laissé sa place au premier venu. Mais bon. Quand faut y aller faut y aller. Narusasu / Lime. /!\ YAOI /!\


Coucou ^^ !

Bon, tout d'abord, je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir prévenus que je ne posterais pas durant trois étant donné que j'étais partis en vacances, et de mon énormes retard sur mes autres fictions. Donc, pour m'excuser, j'ai (encore) inventée une nouvelle fiction. Honte à moi je ne devrais pas, mais étant une boite à idées, j'ai beaucoup de mal à terminer ce que j'entreprends . . Enfin bref, celle-ci est bien partis, je sais que je vais la terminée, puisque cette fiction ce basse sur mes propres vacances. Bon, malgré quelques petits changements, les détails comme les balades ou les petites choses anodines ont étés vécues par moi. Donc en gros Sasuke Uchiwa vis mes vacances, et pour l'occasion, je lui ai offert (fais subir u_u) mon caractère de merde et mes habitudes.

J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira. Et je pense que je vais mettre pour un petit moment « les charmes discrets de la vie conjugale » et pour longtemps « Merry birthday ». J'ai un manque d'inspiration totale pour ces deux fictions .. « 36 manières de dire je t'aime » avance doucement mais sûrement, et je posterais donc les 3-4 prochain O.S en même temps.

Voili voilou. Donc, je repars deux semaines, et donc n'ayant pas internet, je ne pourrais donc pas postée de nouveaux chapitres. Désouwlé ;_;

Bon et bien sur ce, Bonne Lecture ;D!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ah ouais merde. Les vacances … **

Il venait de se réveiller. Ou plutôt, il commençait tout juste à émerger. Il émit un léger grognement à l'entente du bruit inhabituelle à cette heure si matinale de la journée. Il sortit péniblement la tête de sa couverture, puis sa main. Il attrapa le réveil, frissonnant au contact de l'air frais. 10H20.

« Trop tôt. Pensa-t-il avant de replonger sous sa couverture.

Mais le bruit était vraiment trop persistant. Il ne réussit qu'à fermer les yeux, sans dormir, ni même somnoler. A contre cœur, et à moitié réveillé, il se leva. Il y renonça presque aussitôt. Non vraiment, il faisait trop froid. Ce n'était pas normal. D'habitude, sa chambre était baignée d'une chaleur tropicale, presque étouffante, qui lui valait de nombreuses remarques de la part de son père, sur les factures d'électricités.

Il s'assit, enfila un short de basket dix fois trop grand pour lui, un sweat-shirt noir qui devait sûrement appartenir à son frère, et s'enroula dans sa couverture. Il sortit sur le pas de sa porte, les yeux dans le vide, un filet de bave pendant à ses lèvres et les cheveux en bataille. Il retint un bâillement et observa absent les allers et venus de sa famille, lorsqu'un retentissant : « SASUKE ! » Ce fit entendre. Redoutable pour ses pauvres oreilles tout juste réveillées.

Il se tourna vers la source criarde et constata sans grande surprise que c'était sa mère. Il la contempla, blasé jusqu'à l'os. Il lui bailla au nez et lui grogna une sorte de gargouillis communicatif :

« Gn'ya ? Affligeant.

-Bon Dieu ! Sasuke tu viens juste de te lever ? On part en vacances dans mon d'un quart d'heure je te rappel !

Une connexion, puis deux, puis trois. Ah ouais merde. Les vacances …

Contrairement à tout les jeunes de son âge, Sasuke Uchiwa ne rêvait pas de partir en vacances. Ou plutôt si. Mais pas avec sa famille. Il aurait volontiers laissé sa place au premier venu. Mais bon. Quand faut y aller faut y aller. Il retira sa couverture, son sweat-shirt et son short. Il eut tout d'un coup très froid.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, non sans s'être casser la figure dans les escaliers, sauta dans sa douche qu'il alluma sans perdre une minute. Et comme tous les matins il se fit avoir. La douche mettait toujours une ou deux minutes à chauffer. Ce fut donc une bonne giclée d'eau froide qui l'éclaboussa un court instant, lui coupant le souffle momentanément et qui par la même occasion termina de le réveiller. Et dire que cette putain de routine se répétait tous les jours. Il devait être maudit ou juste vraiment pas du matin.

Ce fut donc les idées quasiment tout à fait claires qu'il sortit de sa douche. Oui, quasiment, car Sasuke Uchiwa n'étant pas maudit, avait généralement besoin d'une marge de temps importante avant d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il s'essuya, pestant contre les gouttes d'eau restant coincées à l'arrière de ses cuisses, et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se sécha les cheveux, se brulant régulièrement le cuir chevelu, grognant contre le vieux sèche cheveux. Puis il essaya de se coiffer. Peine perdue, ses cheveux rebiquaient, en épis fréquent alors que 2 de ses mèches étaient aussi lisse qu'un miroir. Non vraiment, il se demandait si ses cheveux n'étaient pas dotés de vie, et par la même occasion, s'ils ne se foutaient pas royalement de sa gueule.

Il tâcha pour finir de s'habiller. Tâche extrêmement compliquée. Sa valise étant prête, il n'avait presque plus de vêtements. Il réfléchit. Ce soir, ils s'arrêteraient dans un hôtel en France. Malgré l'été, saison joyeuse, chaude, voir carrément tropical dans certains pays européens, il n'y avait aucun danger qu'il fasse ne serait ce que 20°en France, au grand dam de Sasuke. Frileux au possible, il attrapa donc un caleçon noir orné de jolies fraises, un jean foncé, un polo fin bleu canard, un perfecto bleu nuit et une légère écharpe grise .

Il passa en coup de vent dans le couloir, aperçu ses parents se disputer. « Sûrement sur le pourquoi du comment nous sommes_ encore_ en retard » pensa-t-il. Eh oui. Chaque année, une heure était prévue pour le départ. Mais en générale, les Uchiwa ne dépassaient pas le délai de plus d'une heure. La en revanche, ils avaient battus tous les records. Sasuke consulta rapidement son portable. Deux heures de retards. A noter dans le guiness book familiale. Il était exactement 12h04. Il faisait froid, la voiture n'était pas prête, et personne n'avait préparé de sandwich. A son grand soulagement.

Il se rendit dans le salon, ou son frère s'était installé, un bouquin à la main attendant sûrement que la-dispute-qui-ne-sert-strictement-à-rien se termine. Malgré la fraîcheur anormal en ce début d'été, Itachi Uchiwa n'avait enfilé qu'un short bleu, un Marcel rayé et une paire d'espadrille.

Assis confortablement dans son canapé, les jambes croisées, il faisait presque sérieux. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la personne en face de lui ce rende compte du titre du livre. _Hamburguer Games_. Dérivé parodique d'_ Hunger Games,_ livre époustouflant, que mon frère ne se donnera sûrement jamais la peine de lire. Il leva la tête un instant et l'interpella :

« Sasuke ! Attends ! Écoutes c'est hyper drôle ! Lui lança-t-il avant de lui lire un passage on ne peut plus débile.

_« Il faut que tu sois sexy ! la. Comme sa. » Il papillonne des cils, joue d'un air aguicheur avec l'étoffe de sa robe et glousse telle une écolière[...]C'est peine perdu. Je ne serais jamais aussi sexy qu'Heymec_ .*

Il termina sa tirade, s'esclaffa et le regarda, la larme à l'œil. Sasuke était réellement consterné par tant de d'absurdité. Non. Décidément c'était impossible, Itachi Uchiwa _ne pouvait pas _avoir 19 ans.

Il tourna donc les talons, attrapa son vieux sac eastpak bleu marine, ou un stickers en forme de feuille de cannabis vert, jaune, rouge était cousu sur la petite poche. Il fourra deux trois livres dedans, dont « _Dernière nuit à Twisted River_ » de Jhonn Irving et le septième tome «_ d'Artemis Fowl - Le syndrome d'Atlantide_ » d'Eoin Colfer. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, attrapa sa trousse en cuir, quelques crayons, et une chemise qu'il remplit de feuilles blanches et à carreaux. Il décida aussi d'emporter son I-pod et son portable. La route risquait d'être affreusement longue. Il fallait trouvait trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper, et ce n'était sûrement pas son frère qui allait le faire.

Puis, lui vrillant les tympans une nouvelle fois, sa mère l'appela :

- Bon sang Sasuke ! Sa te viens jamais à l'idée de venir nous filer un coup de main de temps en temps ?

Et voilà. Elle recommençait. Elle avait réellement le don de le foutre en pétard dès le matin. Il lui répondit d'une manière calme et totalement détaché.

- Maman, t'es lourde. Tu me saoul. »

Oui c'était un fait. Elle le saoulait royalement. Du matin au soir, du réveil au coucher, du petit déjeuner au dîner. Pas une seule journée ne se passait sans qu'il n'entende les ordres, les plaintes ou les morales répétitives de sa génitrice.

« Sasuke ! Viens ranger ton petit dèj' ! » « Sasuke ! Pourquoi t'as pas fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? » « Sasuke ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ? » « Sauke ! Sors de ta chambre ! » « Sasuke ! Arrêtes de sortir ! » « Oh j'en ai marre que tu ne fasses rien de ce que je te demandes ! Tu sais si tu faisais tout correctement, je te laisserais plus souvent sortir. Et puis y'en a marre de ta mauvaise foi. Arrêtes de raisonner ! Tu m'énerve mon pauvre garçon à t'enfermer à écouter de ta musique de fou. Et puis sa te sert à quoi de faire ton caïd ?»

Un autre fait flagrant, était que contrairement à ses apparences de jeune homme sage, taciturne, renfermé et glacial, Sasuke était ce que l'on appelait communément un élément perturbateur. Ou juste le rigolo de la classe. Et pas un ''caïd '' comme sa mère l'appelait. Il trouvait sa ridicule. Ce mot il le trouvait ridicule et aucunement adapté à lui. Non. Lui il aimait faire rire. Il n'était pas le plus sociable du monde, avait la réplique cinglante et pouvait se montrer méchant ou moqueur. Il était insolent, sa ce n'était plus à démontrer. Ses professeurs et ses parents désespéraient de son avenir dans un lycée qui lui conviendrait. Mais non, décidément non, il n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appelé un ''caïd''. Il n'était un de ses garçons de sa classe au crâne rasé raquettant les plus faibles, il ne se baladait jamais en jogging mise à part pour les cours de sports et ne frappait jamais qui que ce soit. Sa définition d'un ''caïd'' ce résumait à sa, et il ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi ce simple mot pouvait le définir.

Enfin bref. Sa mère, le regarda, surprise, avant de s'avancer, de l'attraper par l'oreille et de lui siffler :

« Ecoutes moi bien jeune homme. Si c'est pour nous pourrir la vie en vacances, c'est même pas la peine de venir. Alors soit tu participes avec le sourire, soit tu ne pars pas avec nous !

-Tu me fais mal lâche moi.

-Comment ?

-Oui Maman .

Et voilà. C'était le début des vacances. Le début des coups de soleils. Le début des groupies débiles. _Le début du calvaire_ _… _

A suivre …

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

Un café ? Un freedent ? Une review x) ?


End file.
